Automated teller machines (“ATMs”) are generally widely available, but they may remain somewhat inaccessible to travelers who are staying in an unfamiliar city or who arrive late to a city and do not want to venture out to locate an ATM at an inconvenient time. Additionally, travelers may be so busy during their stay in a city that they literally cannot find the time to get to an ATM. Moreover, in foreign cities, in which ATMs are hosted by banks with which a traveler may not be familiar, the traveler may have some concern about whether the ATM and/or bank can be trusted with their sensitive information, such as their PIN.